Clara, The Doctor and a TARDIS Trip
by J. Puddles
Summary: Come with me for the day, The Doctor had said. It would be fun, he said. Much like our previous day trips she said. I don't want us to get killed she said... So when The Doctor asked Clara to come on a .T.A.R.D.I.S. trip, Clara, understandable was unwilling to oblige by saying 'yes' straight away. none of the characters are mine Please R&R :)
1. TARDIS trip Or is it a Space Trip?

Come with me for the day, The Doctor had said. It would be fun, he said. Much like our previous day trips she said. _I don't want us to get killed she said._ It was all flooding back to her now. It had been 2 months since her last trip with the Doctor. And with her few trips with the Doctor previously, she had nearly got herself killed at least once on each occasion, nearly lost - and I use the word 'lost' very loosely - the children, lost her most important possession (but managed to regain it), and was nearly married off. _Twice. _ So when The Doctor asked Clara to come on a .T.A.R.D.I.S. trip, Clara, understandable was unwilling to oblige by saying 'yes' straight away.

'A T.A.R.D.I.S. trip? Is that like a hop in your little snog box—' Clara was confused, and scoffed at the idea. She thought he was a _madman_ after all. After showing her this fanatical, fantastical and fantasy world she knew he was mad, but Clara was thinking more that he was mad in the sense of their first meeting. That that box wasn't there just for time-travelling.  
'It's not little!' His voice straining, going high pitch in objection. And as we all know, it's not.  
'It is on the outside' Clara replied witty, patting the box.  
'But… NO TOUCHY!' His voice was enraged and full of protest, patting and rubbing the T.A.R.D.I.S. apologetically for Clara's touches, whilst Clara threw her hands up, palms facing him as an objection. 'Sorry, carry on' said the Doctor throwing his hands in a goofy manner then dragging them through his hair. That was his apology as well. A stressful apology. He couldn't believe he had just shouted at his companion. 'Well, she did touch my box. My. T.A.R.D.I.S.' he thought. 'And I have touched some of her stuff, although she doesn't know [yet], so I can't be that mad' he added as an afterthought.

Her voice broke his thinking as Clara felt The Doctor's thoughtful but empty stare wasn't a good sign. After all, all those hundreds of years of travelling he had told her about were an easy option to escape his current reality as he had seen much, much more than any one –you, I or anyone else for that matter – could possible dwell on. And from her own few experiences with him, he would have seen much worse than anyone could possibly fathom prior to her. Too much torture to think about, too much pain.

'Is a T.A.R.D.I.S. trip where you just hop into _the T.A.R.D.I.S._ then and stop off at one planet for some milk and then come back again?'  
'Noo… That's not it? And pop into The T.A.R.D.I.S. to go to another planet to get some milk? We don't need milk. Well, you didn't, not then. Or eggs for that matter –  
'What'd'ya mean no eggs or milk and I didn't have to get them?' Clara was curious. She loved baking, but the mention of the eggs disconcerted her. What eggs? Why had he mentioned, out of all the things he had ever seen, eggs. Chicken eggs?  
'That is a story for another… another day Clara. I'll tell you that another day. It's not the right moment for that. If I needed to get some milk, or eggs for that matter now, why would I go to another planet and get them? I'm certain there's a shop around the corner from your house, failing that there's one of those massive shops somewhere near here…  
'A supermarket?' Clara added  
'Yes, one of those and... If not… I'll check in your fridge, failing that I'm sure your neighbours won't mind.' acknowledging Clara but going straight back into his utterance.  
'Could you just explain one thing about this T.A.R.D.I.S. trip please Doctor. Just one. What is it and where do we go?'  
'That two!'  
'Rule Number One snog box boy!' Clara said gleefully, with an authoritarian tone creeping in and a smirk quickly spreading across her face.  
'Oh you soufflé girl…' He whispered this, but from the tone of his whisper shouting, no, _bellowed_ his admiration for Clara.  
'So, what is it, and where do we go?' She asked again, her accent strongly pushing through.  
'A trip in The T.A.R.D.I.S., I think that's what you humans call a car trip, we travel in the car seeing places you've never seen before, however it's in my T.A.R.D.I.S. thus it being a T.A.R.D.I.S. trip.'  
'A long journey in a car is called a road trip, well the type you're describing.'  
'Is it now?'  
'Yes'  
'So what can it be called then, because The T.A.R.D.I.S. is like a car' turning to The T.A.R.D.I.S. 'Sorry, I'm trying to make things not nonsensical'. 'So if it's not called a car trip it can't be a T.A.R.D.I.S. trip'.  
'Space trip? Per'haps Doctor? Suggested Clara. She felt that she had to suggest something soon otherwise he'd dig himself a bigger hole, and probably one that would become literal rather than a figurative and metaphorical one.  
'Space trip!' He echoed. 'A ha! Now we are getting somewhere!' He uttered, punctuating each syllable of every letter.

Stretching his arm out, showing Clara into The T.A.R.D.I.S. he uttered, 'Come along P-' but he stopped himself before he went any further.  
'Onwards and upwards Clara' He hoped, and thought, his correction went unnoticed as Clara didn't make a verbal note on it, but she did make a mental note. To find out who 'P' is.  
'Run with me you clever boy, and show me the stars.' She added pushing and then pulling the door, smiling out of embarrassment and wonder as to where she would go next.


	2. We Could Go To

**This fic is probably just going to get madder and madder. If you like it, great! If you don't, sorry. Any (constructive) criticism and feedback would be fantastic :D –if you get to the end (if you're not bored by it).**

**And a ****_MASSIVE!_**** thank you to whoufflesoufflegirl (tumblr) for giving me direction, as I had no ideas of where to take them and what to do. **

'So.' The Doctor enquired. 'Where do you want to go? On this T.A.R… Space trip?' He was playing with the controllers, getting it into motion before he and Clara set off on one of their adventures. One of many adventures thought The Doctor. He hoped he would have many adventures with her. He really did. She was witty, clever. Impossible.

'To the moon and back. I'd love to see there.' Clara responded. 'One of my places to see. I've seen it, but I want to go there.' She added remembering her book with her leaf, and that logically, she couldn't go there, she could only see it.

'I'd rather not. Not this time. Sorry.' The Doctor mumbled. Clara uttered something which sounded like 'Oh, okay' before he continued with 'I've been there once before. With an older companion. Well, one before you. I'd rather not.' recollecting his lack of oxygen experience. Although it was good on the whole, that bit put him off.

'Okay then T.A.R.D.I.S. boy. Somewhere else.' Pondering for a few seconds. 'Oh! You know when we went to the theme park planet with the Cybermen' Clara shuddered remembering her near experience of losing the children. 'You mentioned that there was another enemy of yours, one that was on par, or slightly worse. You mentioned it being one of your enemy's that went back to the start of time. Call me mad, but I'd like to meet them'.

'And you will Clara. One day, again, not today'. His voice soft, but with anger pressing through. He said that without realising what would eventually come of her. And when he realised, he frowned, and a sad visage took form on his face. She was going to go. Die a million times.

Why did all of his companions have to want to meet danger. They're living in a bomb, why do they have to go searching for more danger. Why do I have to stand over each of their body's. Why do I have to make them forget. Lose them. Kill them.

'Am I just going to have to guess places until you find a place you like?' Clara said, breaking the silence which had occurred during the Doctor's thinking.

'No. Next suggestion I'll take you there. Where ever it is, even if I break this old girl' He said, pulling a lever.

'I don't know now'. 'Where to go'. Clara hummed thinking of a place but was unsuccessful.

''Hmm' I could take you there. I've heard of it. Quite nice. There's a bit of a buzz though' He said this smiling, one at the sound of the place, it was harmonious, different pitches of 'hmm's everywhere made the place full of life, full of song. And secondly at his little joke.

Clara laughed, not knowing whether to take the Doctor seriously or not.

'Still, I don't know. Have you got a music player?' Clara asked. She didn't find it an odd request, just an enquiry as she wanted to listen to music.

'A what?' The Doctor asked bewildered. 'A music player?' He repeated.

'You know, speakers, CD's, the internet?'

'No, why? Well, yes, but not in here.' The Doctor was trying to figure out a why she wanted one.

'Because I want to listen to music… if that's okay?' Clara said, adding the question as an afterthought as she didn't want to appear too rude, or rude at all. Then, despite the first question, added another 'And any good trip deserves music.' She was pleased to have added that, she felt it backed up her reasoning to want to have the music playing. It gave the Doctor a reason why she wanted the music too, and to stop him thinking malevolent thoughts that she didn't want to be in the T.A.R.D.I.S. with him, or that he was a bore.

'Good! It's going to be excellent, and excellent trip!' said the Doctor enthusiastically.

'If we find somewhere to go' They said in unison, but thinking similar, yet different different things. Clara realised that a good road trip included going to places, and the Doctor didn't want to take his box out for a ride without going anywhere – a great adventure wasted.

'We… could... go… to…' Clara was skipping around the .R.I.S. and thinking out loud, hoping that that would bring on a place to go.

'Yes?'

'Still don't know. Thinking. Where d'you want to go?' Clara asked, hoping that her changing the focus from her to him would conjure up a place to go to.

'Anywhere _you_ want to.' The Doctor replied, this wasn't what Clara wanted. She wanted a definite answer from him, a place to go.

Still skipping, Clara abruptly stopped herself, as she wanted to focus on her words. 'Wait. We can go anywhere. Can we just fly, not go anywhere, just fly?'

'I suppose we can, but I'm not taking my T.A.R.D.I.S. 'out for a spin' as you humans say without visiting anywhere.'

'Come on Clara!' He exclaimed. 'Figure out somewhere. Let's go w-' He was interrupted by a singing Clara, who, by the sounds of things had temporarily switched off and was delving into her mind, and snapped back to reality hearing the words 'Let's go'.

'Eskimo / Out into the blue / Come take my hand / Understand that-' Now it was her turn to be abruptly stopped by the Doctor midsentence, no song.

'What?!' He was confused. She was impossible after all, breaking into song for no apparent reason.

'Sorry. You said let's go, and I started singing Girls Aloud. Perfectly normal. I think it is. Me and my friends do it all the time, we'll say a word and it'll act as a trigger for a song, so we sing it. The most common one is when someone says 'I see', we break into Queen.'

'Oh, I see' The Doctor said unknowingly of what she had actually said, but realised his 'mistake' when Clara burst out into another lyric motion.

'A little silhouette of a man, Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the fandango, thunderbolt and lightning - very very frightening me. '

'That wasn't funny.' He said, but a slight smile appeared from his ageing lips. It was a genuine smile too, his eyes crinkled.

It's your fault. You shouldn't have said 'I see'' she said, her right arm and forefinger pointing at him and pressing onto his chest, as if to further her blame on him, but also done in a joking manner.

'Clara, if you haven't realised, we have no plan, we were just going to spend time in a travelling space box on a Space Trip,' quickly adding, 'which I am not going to allow.'

'Isn't it exciting though Doctor? Think of all the places we could go, think of all the people we could meet.'

'Waiting on a brand new day?' The Doctor cheerfully sang, he wanted to get a song lyric in, not only to impress Clara, but… No, it was to impress Clara, and he liked the song.

'Aha.' Clara let out a small giggle and continued 'Wait, you know Kodaline?' she exclaimed.

'The odd song of theirs, yes. You get to know the odd song of anything when you stay on this planet for extensive periods of time.

'So…' he broke of wondering what he could say next,

'Soo…' mimicked Clara, trying to aid him in his thinking.

'We gunna go?' He said, spinning a couple of controls that, as far as he knew, did nothing and were there for aesthetic reasons.

'Before you go go' She smiled saying this, and finished by rolling her wrists, clicking and then pointing her first finger on both hands at the Doctor, with her thumbs pointing upwards.

' Aha! Are you sure you want a music player? Your knowledge is rather extensive' he said tapping her in a playful manner on her nose.

'Fine. A place to go to' She uttered again, leaning on the control panel, growing silent to submerge her mind to think about where to go. It was bizarre she thought, whilst in this silent state, how, when asked, how your mind grows blank when given the opportunity to go somewhere, or do something when given the opportunity to do anything and go anywhere.

A few seconds elapsed as the Doctor stayed silent not wanting another song to come out.

'PARIS!' she exclaimed suddenly That's where I want to go!

'Paris?' He sounded confused. What is everyone's obsession with Paris?' He sounded somewhat disgusted. He was angry about people always wanting to go to Paris. Admittedly he couldn't remember if he had been at all, or when the last time he had gone, so he couldn't fuss too much as he hadn't been so couldn't pass a full judgement.

'Fine. A Space Paris, chin boy, but can we at least have a really long flight in the T.A.R.D.I.S. before getting there? That's the whole point of such trips. You spend ages in the transport getting to and from places.'

'Ookaayyy… Gears on. Breaks on. Pull the thingy. Push the thingy. Off we go Clara! Space trip commenced!'

'Woo hoo!' They both exclaimed and clung on the the railing in the T.A.R.D.I.S as the ship jolted and took them on their Space Trip.

_I do hope you're enjoying this and you want more. Thank you for reading! Many thanks to whoufflesoufflegirl. Without her, this fic wouldn't have lasted to the end of the chapter with a conclusive destination, nor would any adventure be there for future chapters! Please review. Thank you._


End file.
